A Book-Ring Proposal
by nixerist
Summary: #1 of the Life as We Know It series. Percy's friends keep pushing him to propose to Annabeth.. But will he actually be able to do it?


8 years. 8 years that Annabeth and I have been dating. 8 quest-filled, monster crazy, years. In other words, the best 8 years of my life. And yet, after 8 years, we hadn't taken any big steps in our relationship. Nothing really had changed from the beginning: we went on dates and quests together, saved each others life every now and then, and kissed a little. Okay, a lot. But we didn't even live together! Piper and Jason had gotten married a little over a year ago. Hazel and Frank were engaged. Even Leo had started dating someone and was in a happy relationship. Thalia was a hunter still and Nico just kind of admired her from afar. Apparently many people thought they should get together, but Thalia found the idea appalling and stupid. Though that could be the hunter side of her talking. So, basically all our friends were building their relationships, but here's Annabeth and I just the same as when we were sixteen. She still loves to go to the library and read while I pester her to do something else.

Jason and Leo keep bugging me to "pop the question", which I'm working on. Sadly though, just because we are older doesn't mean Annabeth is any less intimidating. I can plan out as many possible ways to propose, and not a single one will go right. Leo has re-made the ring three times now because they keep getting destroyed. The ring, a work of art according to Piper, is two white gold bands that cross over, green stones on one, and grey on the other. And where the meet in the middle is a simple diamond.

So today, Annabeth has decided it is urgent to go to the library and read a book all about Ares, who you think she would know enough about after my little fight with him when we were twelve. She says that no matter how many times she draws sketches for his statue on Olympus, he is never pleased. I'm at the Grace's apartment hanging out with Jason when she texted me, asking for help.

"Ugh dude, Annabeth wants me to help her do some stuff for Olympus at the library. I guess I better get going." I complained, him knowing my hatred of books.

"Percy, before you go, have you, ya know, given her that ring you had Leo make."

"Well, you see, the thing is, well, no." I stutter to get out, embarrassed.

"Oh goodness. You say she's at the library?" Jason says, obviously scheming some master plan.

"Yea.. Why?"

"You know how they sell those boxes that look like books? Why don't you go buy one of those and put the ring inside! Give her the book, pop the question, and boom! You're engaged!"

"Ok I have tried at least 6 times to ask her to marry me but I can't get it right once, and you expect it to be that easy?!"

"Yes, yes I do. Know do it." He says, shoving me out the door.

Well, I guess if Jason thinks it's easy, it might be. I quickly run to Hobby Lobby and buy one of those boxes, and then stop at my apartment to grab the ring. Once it's all set up, I jump on the subway, deep in thought, and before I know it, I'm at the library. Annabeth likes to sit in the back, tucked away in a corner, so i make my way there, stumbling over my feet. Finally, I see her. She looks really upset, probably stress from work, and is deep in thought. She barely realized I was sitting next to her.

"Hold on a sec, let me finish this page," she says, skimming the page before replying, "Sorry Perce, this Ares thing has me really down."

"It's alright darling, I understand. I saw this book up front and thought it might have something helpful in it." I reply trying not to push anything.

She pics up the book and glances at it, noticing that it is an odd looking book. She can clearly tell something is up. When she is about to open it, I jump on the ground, looking like I'm tying my shoes, and watch as she opens it. Her face holds next to no emotion, if anything confusion, so I decide to prompt this a little.

"Annabeth, I love you. I will always love you and I would do anything to make you happy. I was wondering Wise Girl, will you marry me?" I say with a cheeky smile on my face, kneeling. After a moment, she breaks out in a huge grin, and pulls herself onto the ground next to me. She pulls me into a giant bear hug and I stroke her hair. After a moment, she quietly replies, "Of course, Seaweed Brain. I would love to." We stay like this for another minute before I pull away.

"Thank goodness. I'm sorry I interrupted your work. Do you want me to find you some real books now?"

"Absolutely not. Let's go out to dinner."

"What about Ares' statue?" I ask, intrigued how willing she is to leave her work.

"Ares can wait. Right now, I just want to be with my fiancé."

And with that, we got up and went out to a cafe nearby. Man, I can't wait to tell the guys this one.


End file.
